Time Jumpers American Revolution
by AngelNatari
Summary: Abigail, Hannah and Chrissy are time travelers for a living. They work for a secret agency to monitor time to make sure not events are changed. Join them as they go back to the American Revolution. Once there they meet interesting characters and do end up changing quite a few things. (Mostly based of the 2000 movie "The Patriot") Most of this will not be historically accurate.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Agency

Being a time traveler was never easy. I probably should have thought about that before I joined this business. We are sent back in time to observe and usually that is what we do. There were a few times one of us whose name I won't mention messed up. Needless to say then we sort of had to re write a few things. Either way we still have serious missions every now and then. Sometimes just watching makes you a target though especially if you go back to a war. Then they think you are a spy and it gets really messy really fast.

Walking through the halls back to my office from our latest mission my team of two others and I barely make it to the locker room when.

"Agents Martin, Angler and Swords to my office now!" our balls calls out of the intercom.

My name is Abigail Martin, I work with Hannah Angler and Christine Swords. Out of the group I am the leader more or less since I know a lot of about history not everything but enough. Hannah is our tactical person and Christine well lets just say she is usually a distraction for the men.

"Who did you sleep with this time Chrissy? After all you are starting to become a whore in every time line." Hannah says with a raised eye brow. "How are you not pregnant?"

I roll my eyes as all of us start walking back to the boss's office. Really I didn't want to know the answer to the question Hannah just asked. Still I had to admit a part of me was curious. Shaking my head trying to get that out of my head Chrissy decides to answer.

"I have great birth control and if I didn't distract those men how would you have gotten through with the mission. The last one was a Colonel…or was it a General?" Chrissy says starting to space off.

"You can't even remember their names? Dare I ask if you knew they were married or not?" I question turning to the hall where our boss's office is.

"I don't ask, makes it easier to leave in the morning." Chrissy says with a smile as she walks ahead of us.

"Something is wrong with her, I think she needs a CT scan." Hannah says with a shrug as she crosses her arms.

We finally walk inside the boss's office and see that she isn't in a bad mood. That is shocking usually whenever we come back she is mad but something one of us did. Unless this is a trick and we're about to get fired.

"Oh you three are gonna love this, remember the Revolutionary War?" the boss asks us.

"Oh wasn't there a movie about it with Mel Gibson and Heath Ledger?" Chrissy asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? That's what you think of when you hear oh never mind I am wasting my breath." Hannah starts then gives up.

Our boss however looks at her in shock. It takes a minute for her to come back to us because she turns back to Chrissy every few seconds. Either way we knew we were here for a new mission one apparently from the Revolutionary War era.

"You had a mission for us ma'am?" I ask hoping to take the attention away from Chrissy.

"Oh yes, just a regular watch and report. We have had unusual report from the British side. If someone else found a way and the British won everything would be re written." The boss says handing us each a file. "You'll be dropped right outside the Martin plantation where Benjamin Martin and his family live. You will say that you have come from the south to help with whatever you can in the war."

"Understood. Will we need a back story?" Hannah asks looking at the file.

"Your three sisters from the south, make up the rest I'm not a writer." Boss says as she points to the door and we all get the point she wants us out.

Walking out and back to the lab Chrissy begins to look through the halls with a big smile again. I look to Hannah who just shakes her head at me. Needless to say her in the time period we were about to head to would be uh interesting. The lab doors open and we walk inside to see three lab workers smiling at us.

"Here we go again huh?" Dean our usual worker says with a smile.

"Ever get tired of using the same line?" Hannah asks walking into the machine.

"Sorry Dean, she's just out of it today. Keep an eye on us ok?" I ask him with a smile and he nods to me.

Getting inside the time machine was easy, usually it was the landing that was rough…more or less. The door closes behind me and I know we are in for a big ride. Most of this history was well documented but women still didn't have any rights back then. Oh dear I wonder if Hannah will try and kill anyone?

"ahah!" I scream as I fall through the air right to the ground. "Ugh they really need to work on the landing."

I barely sit up as Hannah and Chrissy fall right beside me. Chrissy is laughing probably from enjoyment and Hannah looks like she is going to kill Dean when we get back. I just smile at her when we all hear yelling from the distance. Barely having time to stand up I look up and see someone with a gun pointed at my face. I raise my hands in surrender.

"Oh you are a girl." The boy says lowering the gun.

"Yes, I am a girl. Forgive us we are lost. We came from the south to help with the war." I explain to the small boy in front of me.

"Oh I'm Thomas Martin sorry to scare you, my pa is on his way here he'll help you." Thomas tells me putting the gun beside him.

Hannah and Chrissy come to my side just as Thomas's father comes to his side. We both looked between all of us. I look down and lucky for us our clothes match the time period. Thomas nudges his fathers side almost as if he were embarrassed.

"Oh forgive my son ladies, why are you in the middle of the field?" the man asks us looking around the field behind us.

"Forgive us kind sir, we were lost we came from the south to help with the war. I am Abigail and these are my sisters Hannah and Christine." I explain as I also introduce us.

"I am Benjamin Martin my family and I live here. Come inside and we'll hear what you have to say." He says as he starts to lead us back to the house.

Just as we are about to walk in a young adult male walks out in a blue uniform. This must be his oldest son Gabriel. Oh no I remember what happens to him as well. He stops when he sees us coming and looks between the three of us.

"Gabriel? Where are you going?" Ben asks confused by his son's attire.

"I joined to help fight in the war father." Gabriel barely explains still trying to leave.

"You belong here, with your family not out there." Ben starts.

"Father you have guests, I shall write when I can." Gabriel starts again.

Gabriel takes off with one more glance at myself. Alright that caught me off guard a little bit. Ben tries to talk to him still but it seems that Gabriel won't listen to him at all. Hannah wants to stop him but I hold her back. We are here to watch not interfere. Though I wish we could stop him. Ben comes back our way and leads us inside. The house is beautiful. I really wish we had houses like this in the future so much care went into the making of this house.

"You have a beautiful home Mr. Martin." I say as we continue walking.

Before we know it we have been here four long years and have gotten along well with the family who have pretty much taken us in. Ben acts like a father to us and insists on us getting married or courting someone. As if you had to tell Chrissy twice. She had more suitors then I could ever imagine.

"Miss Abigail would ya mind helping me?" Margaret asks me holding a basket of probably sheets in her hand.

"Of course Margaret, more sheets to hang I see?" I ask with a smile as I follow her out back.

Four years may seem like a long time but in our line of work we never know when we will go back home. As far as we have seen there are no other time travelers. Then again it's hard to tell since there hasn't been much action at the plantation. Margaret puts the basket down as Susan calls for her.

"Go on, I shall do these for you but just this once." I tell her with a laugh picking up the first sheet.

Margaret turns and runs off with her little sister. I am just happy to see those two having fun. Just as I start to put up the blanket I can hear someone coming up the road from somewhere. My hearing is a little bit better than average. I finish with the sheet as I walk up to the front to see wounded Colonial soldiers on the porch just as Ben walks out with Gabriel.

"What's happened?" I question as I walk up to the men.

"We are going to help these men. After that we shall come up with another plan." Ben starts as he looks to the soldiers.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" I ask Gabriel.

"I was more concerned with the men." Gabriel says looking to the men.

"If the British follow you then you may have just sent them to their deaths!" I scold him more or less as I look around the yard.

Just as the words leave my mouth A group of British riders come up dressed in funny hat is their commander Colonel William Tavington. Hard to forget someone like him. Just as I imagined he definitely gives off the stuck up attitude. Gabriel pushes me behind him as if to protect me. He's the one who needs protecting! They inform Ben that Gabriel is to be arrested and I barely hear the rest as Gabriel is taken and put in irons. Thomas is about to move forward and before I know what I'm doing I push him out of the way as Colonel Tavington shoots me but it only grazes my arm.

"Ah!" I yell as I grab my arm in pain.

"You! Woman! How dare you interfere!" He yells at me.

"You were about to shoot and innocent child!" I yell back at I stand up.

The Colonel slaps me and I fall to the ground as I hear another gunshot go off. I barely pick myself up as I see Thomas with his chest bleeding. No Thomas! I crawl over to him as Ben picks him up and holds him.

"Kill all the soldiers, wounded or not." The Colonel orders.

I barely move when I feel him grab me and pick me up. Of course I broke the rule I had to intervene and yet poor Thomas was still dying and nothing I could do would stop him. Tavington holds me up and grips my arm.

"You woman need to be taught a lesson. Let me guess you were born here and think it's your duty to help these men?" Tavington asks and I can feel his breath on my neck.

Looking forward I see Hannah and Chrissy look at me confused and shocked. They know I would be alright but that didn't mean they would just let him take me. I put my hand up down by my side to stop them. Hannah nods understanding as does Chrissy.

"Chain her as well. The men could use some entertainment." Tavington tells them as he turns me to face him. "Your name woman?"

I keep my mouth shut only to see him point his gun at Ben. No I couldn't let Ben get hurt!

"Abigail." I simply state and Tavington smiles at me putting his gun down beside him.

"Ah so you will speak when someone you know is threatened? Even that one?" Tavington asks looking to Gabriel.

I just nod knowing it will do me no good to try and fight back with him. At this point he had more men and gun power than anyone here. Tavington walks me over to where Gabriel stands and shackles me beside him.

"Now, you are a prisoner no better that a traitor." He says as he turns and walks away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Being shackled to the back of this stupid wagon was needless to say, not in my plans. Gabriel and I were forced to walk forward and further down the trail. Knowing what was about to happen though I looked around the forest waiting for Ben and his two younger sons to make their attack. We didn't have to wait long and before I knew it there was gunfire going off.

The carriage stopped and Gabriel started to pull on his shackles as if that would do him any good. I didn't pay attention to the fight going on around me as I started to pull on my own, hoping somehow the shackles would release me.

"Find them!" one of the British soldiers called out.

Just then there were only two soldiers left. One held onto Gabriel and the other unshackled me. I tried to fight him off kicking and hitting him wherever I could. However much to my protest he picked me up and threw me over his arms.

"Let me go! Put me down!" I scream and kick the man but to no avail.

Instead he tries to run faster and I will admit for a soldier he is doing rather well. Just then he comes to a stop and familiar voice calls out to him. Just my luck he took me to the man who shackled me to the wagon to begin with.

"Explain yourself and put that woman down!" he yelled as the man.

The man put me down and began to explain what happened; all the time having a grip on my wrist. I looked around and once again I was out numbered. Not knowing what else to do I just stood there as Tavington walks up to me and grabbed my chin with force.

"Yet they failed to save you. What purpose could you serve to them?" he questions as he starts to look me over. "Bring her back to the camp, we shall send our report and then they will decide what to do with her. More than likely she will be hung."

Automatically my hand goes to my throat. Hung; I forgot people still did that in this time. Another soldier comes forward and grabs my arm leading me into another direction. Just about an hour later we make it to the camp. I know what danger I am in and a part of me is scared to death. The camp is small with a few men; I am guessing these are the officers, while the other lower ranks are off to the side. The soldier leads me into a tent where he shackles me to the post. Then without another word he leaves me alone.

Tavington's POV

"Sir? Why did you bring the woman with you? The ranks will begin to wonder her use." One of the new officers whose name I don't bother to remember asks me.

"She is a prisoner and a traitor against the crown. Once we are given orders with what to do with her, then the will be carried out." I reply to him as I dismount my horse and watch as the soldier leads the woman into a tent.

Walking forward I know I want to try and get information out of her. What on earth made her dare to stand up to me?! She had no idea who she was dealing with and was in need of a lesson in the ways of the world. Once the soldier leaves the tent I walk inside and she glares daggers at me. There was something different about this woman, from the look of her face to the color of her hair. Never before had I seen a shade of deeper red than the color of her hair.

Taking a step forward I could see her features more clearly, though her hair was up you could tell it was long. Her skin, though a bit dirty, was close to the color of alabaster and her eyes were that of an emerald. All in all she was not an ugly woman; quite the opposite she was rather attractive.

"How long have you held loyalties with the Colonial Army?" I ask her and she doesn't say a word; instead she continues her glare. "You realize you are going to be hanged for treason, do you not?"

"I would rather die than discuss anything with the likes of you." She tells me and I can hear the anger and malice in her voice. This woman hated me.

She did have one free hand since the other shackle was on the pole of the tent. I knew she might try and do something drastic but I could do the same thing as her. Within just a few seconds I had her free hand and was holding her against the pole.

"I would rethink your words woman." I threaten her.

Without one word she throws her head forward and hits my own making me back away from her just a few steps. This woman was just as untamed as an animal! Nothing prepared me for her and this made me want to break her spirit even more.

"Do you believe they will come for you? They have no idea where our camp is! You are a prisoner here!" I say trying to grab her again but she avoids my grip.

"I have nothing to say to you. As far as I am concerned you are nothing but a plague!" she yells at me but I manage to grab her hand this time and pull her right to me.

"You know nothing about me, yet you hate me? Care to explain?" I question the woman.

"I know enough." She says and pulls away from me.

"Colonel Tavington." One of the other men calls out for me.

I take one glance at the woman then walk out of the tent. This had better be worth it. I had a feeling with that woman it would be a day to day process to get any information out of her. Going into another tent there stands the messenger we were about to send only the two other officers look at me confused. What could be the problem now?

"How do we explain the woman?" one asks me.

"She is a prisoner who betrayed the crown and intervened with proper punishment. All you must say is we are awaiting orders of her punishment." I explain to them with an exasperated sigh.

The officer nod as he writes down what I had just said and hands it off to the messenger. Must I do everything around here? After all, I have enough on my hands and would rather not have to deal with these trifling matters.

Abigail's POV

Late at night when I know no one is around to come and try any more advances on me, I decide to make my move. Leaning down I am able to take a hair pin out of my hair; oldest trick in the book if you thought about it. Carefully I begin to pick the lock and after countless tries I finally hear one click and my left hand is finally free. I put the shackles on the ground but make sure they do not make a sound. Lifting my skirt I manage to take out my small dagger I always had on me.

Getting out of this camp wouldn't be easy and I knew that. Still it was a risk I was willing to take. Stepping out of the tent I slowly started around the back, only to find the back of the tent led to small stream. Thinking this could lead somewhere far away from here I carefully climb down to the stream. One wrong move and I hear a branch break. Looking around I hear something from further down the stream.

Before I know what to say or do I feel a cold metal on the back of my neck. Are you kidding me? Had I really been caught after all the effort I put in just to try and get out of here?

"I was wondering how long it would take you to try and escape. Clever using your hair pin to pick the lock." Tavington's voice says right to my right ear.

Gripping the dagger I decide to take the risk. Quickly I turn around and strike him on his right arm, leaving a straight cut. I back up just a few steps as he looks down and examine his cuts but instead of being angry he laughs at me.

"You can try all you want to fight and leave but you won't be going anywhere." He tells me with an evil laugh.

Just as he moves forward to grab me though, a tomahawk flies past him and land in the tree behind him. Wait… that meant that Ben and the others must be close. Tavington seems to take the hint as well as he looks at me like a true traitor. Hannah must have tipped Ben off on where the camp might be.

"This will not be the last time we see each other woman." He tells as he dares to walk forward and grab me by the arm. "You will not be able to see me coming and hear my warning next time. You won't have anyone to come save you."

I am shocked to say the least by his statement. Then I feel a tug on my hair. Looking to my right I see he cut off a piece of my hair with a knife he had and with a sadistic smile he goes back to where the tent was. I could hear him warning the others as they began to get their guns to hunt us down.

"Abigail!" Gabriel's voice called out to me.

I turn around and see Gabriel motioning for me to follow him. Turning my body I take off running and follow him into the woods. Tavington just went to a new level of creepiness in my book and now he was after me though I wasn't sure why.

Edit done by:TheLadyAranel so big shout out to you! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

I ran right to Gabriel who grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could. To be honest I didn't know if they were going to come save me or not but I had a feeling that Hannah would have told Ben anything to get me back. Finally we got back to Ben's sister in law's house. Hannah was happy to see me as she walked up to me.

"Thank goodness they found you." She said with a wink letting me know she pretty much told them where I was.

"Tavington is crazy. I don't know what is wrong with him but something tells me he is willing to do whatever he can to achieve his goal. If only we could find some kind of solid plans they had coming up?" I question her as she leads me into the kitchen.

"We could always send our little slut in." Hannah says just as Chrissy walks into the room.

Chrissy has a big smile on her face and is holding a flower in her hand acting more day dreamy than normal. Usually that meant she had been a little pre occupied. Nine out of ten times it was usual with a male from this time. Shaking my head I turn my attention back to Hannah.

"Should we tell Ben about us? It might be the only way he will allow us to go with him." I start to explain as Hannah just nods and puts her hand on her chin.

"That may be a good point or he could take it the other way and say we were looney." Hannah says with a shrug.

"Looney? Is that the medical term for it now?'' I ask as I turn around but quickly hand grabs a bit of my hair. "Hey that hurts!"

"Who cut your hair?" she asks me as she twirls me back around to face her.

"Tavington did and he swore he would get me again and this time I wouldn't be able to get away." I say with a sigh not really wanting to reveal that information yet.

"Well this is a bit creepy, like stalker creepy. You should tell Ben or Gabriel." Hannah says just as Gabriel and Ben enter the room.

"Tell us what?" Ben asks confused.

I keep quiet though. I don't know what else to say. They didn't need to worry about me or risk their lives for mine for that matter. Still I could tell Hannah wouldn't let me just sit there and say something as she nudges me forcefully. It doesn't work though. I still keep silent.

"What is the matter? Is one of you hurt?" Gabriel questions.

"Abigail had some of her hair cut off thanks to Tavington and he promised to get her again." Hannah spoke up and told them before I could cover my hand over her mouth.

Chrissy then dropped her flower looking up at us as if this was the first time she heard it. After all, she just heard me tell Hannah. Maybe she really did need a CAT scan? Either way Ben and Gabriel looked between each other almost as if they were having a secret conversation in one another's head. After a few moments Gabriel nodded and Ben turned my way.

"Tavington won't get you miss, he'd have to come through all of us." Ben says as he looks around the kitchen.

Another woman walks inside and looks me over. She was tall and blonde and of course beautiful. I didn't know what to say to her. I mean, I knew this was her house and that she was Ben's sister in law but I couldn't remember her life to save me. This was embarrassing for me I usually had the best memory of the three of us.

"Hello there, I am Charlotte. What is your name?" she asks me with a friendly smile.

"I am Abigail; I guess you know my two sisters." I say as I return her smile.

"Yes I have. They are quite kind and were awfully worried about you as well." She says as she walks up to me.

Just then there was a knock at the door. We all turned to see Chrissy's blonde hair turn to the door and quickly bolt out. I looked to Hannah who looked just as confused as I was. Hannah and I both went to the door to see Chrissy sneaking off with some other male who seemed to be dressed in a colonial soldier's uniform. She was gitty as she linked arms with him.

"I swear just like I said whore of the time lines." Hannah says as she turns around and walks off.

Chrissy was one to fall in love easy but it was the same for the men who fell in love with her as well. She was normal height with long golden curls, pink cheeks and skin almost the same color as my own but she would always talk about her eyes. One time she told me that her mother said they were the color of the ocean. Yes Chrissy's eyes were blue, but maybe not that blue. Standing up I turn around and bump right into Gabriel who looks down and smiles at me.

"Will she be alright?" Gabriel questions me looking out to where Chrissy just left.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her; I would worry about the soldier." I say with a chuckle as we walk back into the middle of the kitchen.

"You all are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. My home is your home." Charlotte tells us as she then walks out of the room.

That night as I slept in a room and on an actual bed my head was still spinning with what happened between Tavington and I. Why in the world would he want a lock of my hair? It just didn't make sense to me; I was the enemy so why in the world would he want anything that reminded me of him. Unable to sleep I got out of bed and went to the window and looked up to the full moon outside.

Tavington's POV

Back at our new camp that took long enough to relocate, I was inside my tent at my desk just staring at the woman's hair. Abigail, yes I knew her name but I would not give her the pleasure of using her god given name. I was almost convinced that she was a witch and that she had cast some sort of spell on me. I wanted to hate her so bad yet there was a part of me that would not allow me to.

"Colonel?" A voice breaks my thought and I look over to see the same red uniform that I was growing tired of seeing in this war but this is where my loyalties lied.

"What is it this time?" I asked tossing the lock of hair into a drawer in the desk then shutting it.

"The orders you wanted sir." The man tells me handing the orders that came back surprisingly fast.

I dismiss him with a wave of my hand as I open the orders and are somewhat shocked by what I read. According to Cornwallis he wanted her kept alive, fed and sheltered, to be of use at a later time. That woman was one I shouldn't have let get away. Now how in the world would I write Lord Cornwallis and tell him that she has escaped? I crumpled up the paper and threw it on the desk.

"All this over a woman. More trouble than what she is worth." I say with a sigh as I stand and kick my chair.

"It would seem she is causing you more than troubles with the Lord, correct Colonel?" I hear a female voice ask me.

Turning back to face the camp I see a woman dressed in a simple dress but her face is covered with a cloak. She was probably someone who came to try to be paid for her time.

"I am not a whore if that is what you are thinking, in fact the information I have for you could be quite helpful." She tells me as she walks closer to me. "The woman you speak of Abigail? She is not who you think she is. Perhaps her escape would be proof enough of that?"

"What do you want woman and make it quick before I decide to end your life." I threaten her as she takes off her hood and smiles at me.

"Oh I don't think you will. I am like Abigail and believe me when I say I could kill you right now if I wanted." She says with a sly grin trying to tell me she was in control.


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail's pov

The next morning I woke to the sun shinning bright in my face. Looking up I realized I had fallen asleep at the window. Thank goodness the window seat was comfortable and I did manage to get a bit of sleep. Just then Hannah comes into my room and she doesn't look happy.

"They went to recruit and we need to catch up with them now!" she yells throwing clothes at me.

I catch the clothes and realize she through me pants and a long shirt with a dark green vest. These looked like clothes from our time. I stood up and walked over to her about to ask what she was thinking having us wear future clothes here.

"We are going to have to tell Ben the truth; our clothes should help him out a little. At least it isn't our cat suits like Chrissy suggested." Hannah tells me with a raised eye brow as she ties up her dark brown hair in a pony tail.

"So this is your plan? You think he is going to believe us because of our clothes? I really do hope you are right here Hannah." I say as I begin to get dressed as well.

"It's a very rare occasion that I am wrong, if this one of them then I accept full responsibility." She says as she sits on my bed and puts on her black boots that blend in with her pants as well.

I didn't say anything else as I tucked my shirt into my pants and put on the green vest. Hannah walked over to me and handed me a pair of boots as well. Mine went to about my knee and guessing that we would be going through the forest that might come in handy. Sitting down to put them on Chrissy comes inside and looks at me dead serious.

"Oh dear what happened?" I ask her concerned.

"Nothing just practicing being serious; I guess it worked if I convince you." She says with a giggle as she goes to the window.

I pick up one of my boots and act like I am going through it at her but then again I didn't want to cause any more brain damage than I could already imagine was there. Sighing I put on the boots and stand up. Chrissy turns our way dressed in clothes similar to my own. Hannah's only difference from mine was that she wore a brown shirt and Chrissy wore a black shirt. I just shook my head as we take the servants stairs to the back exit of the house.

"Anyone have any idea where we are going?" Chrissy chirps at us.

"Yes, I know exactly where they are. Well after they are done recruiting of course. It's an old mission most of it is ruins and there is some standing water so be happy we brought boots." Hannah answers as we keep walking.

"You think that Ben will believe us? If not we could like knock out a couple of guys to prove it right?" Chrissy questions as she looks up into the sky.

"Yeah, let's try to avoid that though. After all they need as many men as they can." I answer this time.

Finally after walking and walking and even more walking we reached the outer part of the old mission. Hannah stopped us from walking any further as she pointed out people that were all around and were armed as well. Chrissy starts to point at the people and I can only think that she is counting…I hope. Just then someone grabs Chrissy and my instincts kick in, I grab the person's arm and they release Chrissy as I kick him backwards into a tree.

"Great so much for the silent entrance. Abigail I suggest we don't kill them though." Hannah says as she grabs another one and pushes him into a tree.

"Why would we kill them? I can think of better things to do." Chrissy says grabbing one man and getting really close to his face.

"You out there! We can hear you! Release our men and we will let you go freely!" I can hear Ben's voice call out.

Great now he thinks we are the enemy. Sighing I look to the man in front of me who looks scared to death. He was young about my age and had brown hair tied back in a pony tail with dark brown eyes. I felt bad for him as I released him but motioned for him to keep silent. He nodded in agreement probably fearing for his life.

"One of you call out and say you are fine!" Hannah orders one of the men.

"We're fine sir, they are not harming us." The one Chrissy is holding calls back out to Ben.

"How many can you see?" Ben calls back.

The man Chrissy is holding looks around at the rest of us. He is counting as well no doubt wanting to keep Ben happy and himself alive. Hannah looks my way and shakes her head as if she didn't know what to do now. Great now I was back to leader.

"We mean you no harm! We have come to help!" I call out at the top of my lungs.

"Then why are you holding my men hostage?" Ben questions back to me.

"They came after us first! It's called self defense!" Chrissy yells back.

Oh when I can get a hold of her I will strangler her myself! Still I slowly back up and the man I held captive looked me up and down. Clearly he could tell I was a woman. What made me wonder though is he more shocked I was a woman or by what I was wearing?

"Bring our men to us then we can talk." Ben says ending the conversation.

To my surprise the guy that was beside me had no problem coming to my side as the six of us began to walk forward. Once we were in the light of the torches Ben looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Chrissy just smiled a big smile at him while Hannah stood emotionless. I felt bad because it was kind of like we were lying which we were but we had to I mean we couldn't re write history.

"I think we need to have a talk." Ben tells us as Gabriel looks at us in shock as well.

I nod my head in agreement as another person walks forward in a lighter blue uniform. That's a French uniform. Hannah looks at me and smiles don't ask me why but she always had a thing for anything and anyone French. Now I can only imagine what is going through her mind. We walked further into the camp and men looked us up and down as Ben sat us beside a fire and asked everyone else to leave.

"What are you doing out here and what in the world are you wearing?" Ben asked as he tried to look away from us.

"We have a very big confession to tell you. We aren't from the south actually we are from the future." I tell Ben who turns and looks at me with wide eyes.

"How far from the future? A few years or a decade even?" he asks sitting down on a log and looking between the three of us.

"Try hundreds and we can't tell all the details but we are here to help you. Our agency has received news that someone has come back to this time to rewrite this history and we are here to stop them." Hannah explains keeping eye contact with Ben.

"Hundreds? Rewrite history? Girls this is a lot to take in." he says with a sigh and his shoulder drop.

"We know and we beg you forgive us but it is the truth we are here to help." Chrissy says as Hannah and I look over at her.

"I can't watch you three as well as the entire encampment here ladies. Perhaps you should just go back to the plantation." Ben says about to stand up.

"We can kill anyone we run into." Hannah states flatly.

"You've killed people before?" Ben looks at us shocked again.

"We are time travelers who keep time the same way it must be. We have had to kill others in order to prevent them from changing history." I explain as I stand up.

Ben nods his head as we begin to explain more to him. Slowly he begins to accept that we are from the future and our mission here. Still, he didn't like the idea of us fighting or not wearing dresses. We agreed when we went back to whatever town there was we would wear dresses but out here it was easier to move in the outfits we were wearing. Ben reluctantly agreed. Finally he told us to get some rest since it was dark after we finished talking to him.

"Well that went well." Chrissy starts.

"We nearly gave the poor man a heart attack." I say with guilt in my voice.

"He had to know, after all the secret would have just gotten worse." Hannah says as we walk to the camp and Ben stands beside us.

"Men, these women will be joining us. Treat them as an equal." Ben starts as one brash man stands up and walks right up to my face.

"You think me even with a girl? Not a chance, she probably can't even fight." He says about to strike me but I block his hand and pull him around to where his hand is behind his back.

"I could break your arm right now but then you would be useless to this camp. Hate to see that happen." I state flatly this time.

Ben shakes his head as I release the man. One old man looks at us with a smile and a hearty laugh. I didn't know his name but I had a feeling he was in fact a good man.

"I got no problem with em, all you men sleep with one eye open." He says with a chuckle and goes back to his business.

Chrissy went off to talk to the other men like she usually did but Hannah surprised me as she went over to the Frenchman and began talking to him. Talk about making friends. These two were on a head start. Looking to my left I saw the man I scared earlier sitting by a fire carving something. Well I better apologize to him.

"May I join you?" I ask him as he looks up at me.

"Oh of course Miss, a bit cold out tonight isn't it?" he asks me as he motions for me to sit down.

I sit down beside the kind southern man. His accent wasn't as thick as the other men's around here but it was nice to hear it. I looked at what he was carving and it looked like it was a horse or some type of animal.

"I am sorry for what I did out there, it was a reflex and I really didn't want to hurt you." I explain to him.

"No need to apologize for a minute I thought you was an angel." He says with a bit of a smile.

"An angel? I am pretty sure I am far from that. I'm Abigail though what's your name?" I ask him and realize I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Travis miss, I was brought here by Gabriel he came to our town asking for recruits." He tells me and I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You left your wife and family behind to come to this?" I say looking around.

"I ain't got no wife but yes I did leave my family. This is my duty to help my fellow countrymen." He tells me as he blows some of the shaving off the figure.

Leaving your family and friends behind, that was something every single person here did and they didn't even know if they would ever get back home. To say I felt bad was an understatement. These people were fighting for what they believed in. I had a mission though someone was trying to change the outcome and I had to stop them.

"You miss? Did your husband not try to stop you from coming out here?" he asks me and I can see him blush a little even in this horrible lighting.

"No husband, just my sisters and I. We believe in your cause as well that is why we are here and will fight for what we believe in as well." I tell him as he smiles to me. "That a horse you are carving?"

"Ah yes, keeps my mind occupied so that I can forget about being in the wilderness for a moment. Calms the nerves as well." He says as he continues to whittle on the wood.

"I understand it looks very beautiful, not many people do that in my town just relax and make something beautiful with their hands." I say with a sigh as I look into the fire.

All this war and chaos it made me wonder what was next? Tavington is still out there and now we have no idea what his future plans are if he even has any at all. Still our mission with Ben was to cut off supplies and believe me I knew how to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Chrissy and I were dressed in something I never wanted to be caught dead in. I prefer not to even describe it; though Chrissy was acting like she was having a ball. Right on time a caravan was coming on the path and stopped just before us. This was Chrissy's time to be helpful. She walked forward showing no fear as she started talking to the soldier who we could tell was an officer.

"Oh please help me! My sister and I were abandoned by our husbands and we have nowhere to go." She pleads with the officer who looks down at her and smiles.

I want to shake my head because I can't actually believe this is working as I see Chrissy's hand motioning for me to go forward. I decided just to play along with it.

Hannah's POV

Oh the amount of time it took me to convince Abigail to wear that outfit. Still it was worth it, the trap was working and just as Abigail started walking forward Ben and Jean came to my side. I could tell they weren't sure that this would work.

"Do you think they will actually believe this?" Jean asks me in his French accent.

"Definitely if anyone knows how to seduce a man it is Chrissy." I reply with a smile.

"Which one is that?" Jean asks.

"The blonde, Abigail is the red head." Ben replies and I look at him with a raised eye brow. "I paid attention just like you three did."

Looking back to Abigail and Chrissy one soldier tried to push past Abigail and she grabbed her dagger and held it to the man's throat. That was our sign and Ben walked forward with the other men while the British looked at us and figured out it had all been a trap. I slowly walked out and began getting the supplies as well as I went to Abigail.

"You couldn't handle him?" I questioned her.

"He keep trying to touch my leg, I didn't like it and told him so." She replies with a smile.

We got everything that caravan had and the men, well I don't know because the girls and I left before we heard another word about that. I didn't want to know because I already knew what history said. Once back at the camp Abigail quickly changed out of her other wardrobe and back to our similar outfit.

"Never again am I doing that." She says as she tried to wipe herself clean.

I saw one of the other soldiers look at her though and he couldn't help but smile. He was younger and probably her age but that was one of the rules for time travelers. We could not fall in love with someone from the past. If that did happen and we say became with child we would have to stay in whatever time period that happened in. Needless to say that was a rare occasion.

Still out of the three of us I would have said Abigail was the less likely to do that until I saw her return his look. I had no idea what that meant but knowing Abigail she didn't want to talk about it. I just shrug as I walk back over to Ben and Jean.

"As long as we keep this up they will not get the supplies they need." Ben says as he begins to melt what appears to be a child's toy soldier.

"Your sisters were willing to take quite the risk." Jean tells me as I look over at him.

"It's our job, nothing new especially for Chrissy, though I think Abigail didn't like it at all." I reply with a bit of a laugh.

Ben smiles at me as well as Jean. I didn't know what to say to them for now we were doing the right thing but I also know about the burnings that were about to happen.

Tavington's POV

"Colonel, we have a report. Our caravans have been under attack." One officer reports to me.

What in the world was that man talking about? Was what that woman told me really true? She explained to me first it would be the caravan then something about dogs. I really wasn't listening to her or any of her foolishness about being able to kill someone. I doubt the woman could have done any real harm.

"We have someone who was there to make the report Colonel." The officer says escorting the man into the tent.

A scrawny man walked through the door and he was uninjured but jumpy; normal for someone who was taken by a surprise attack. I motion for him to come forward and he obeys. Man looks like he is frightened half to death.

"Speak up private." I tell him. "Who stopped the caravan and stole our things?"

"I was near the back Colonel but I saw two women: One with blonde hair and the other with red. One of the other men said he heard them talking about how their husbands abandoned them and they needed help. That was when the attack happened." He explains to me and my eyes widen.

"Red hair you say? Did you get a good look at her?" I question him as I circle him.

"No sir, as I said I was in the back and only got a glimpse." He tells me and I look at him and it seems he was telling the truth.

"You are dismissed." I say and the man rushes out of the tent.

"Two women?" the officer questions.

I had a feeling I knew at least who one of these two women was; in particular a certain red head that had the nerve to try and injure me. She was truly loyal to the colonies if she was willing to attack a caravan. Who was with her though? Who had she untied herself with? Was it possible that if we went with one of the caravans I might be able to capture her again and then not have to report back to Lord Cornwallis that she was ever missing?

"Colonel?" the officer questions again. "Do you believe this might have something to do with the ghost?"

"No, the women were flesh and blood. They were the trap." I say as I turn to my desk and look at the map upon it. "Leave me, I will come with me plan and we shall find these women."

The officer nods as he walks out of my tent. Sitting down upon the chair I stare at the map for hours. Where in the world could these people be? How were they able to survive without the help of anyone? Perhaps someone was helping them though? A nearby town perhaps? I open the drawer of my desk and look down to see her hair grabbing it I stash it in my pocket. I would find that woman and this ghost something told me these two were connected and I was going to get down to the bottom of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Abigail's pov

Waking up next to the remains of last night's fire I feel someone kick my feet. Still tired I decide to ignore it. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to do as I was kicked again. Whoever this person was they were making me very angry, very fast. Finally after the last kick I decided to reply.

"Someone better be dying…" I murmur.

That's when I feel someone lift up my head. Scared to death I opened my eyes to see Hannah smiling at me. I knew that smile all too well. That was the "You are going to do something you really don't want to do smile." Maybe that is what scared me.

"Come sis, gotta get you dressed for the ball. Ben and the others came back from another caravan and now you are invited to a grand ball at Lord Cornwallis estate." Hannah says and I can clearly see a dress in her hand.

"Why in the world would I want to go fairy godmother? That prince can shove it up his arse." I reply trying to pull my head back down. "Have blondie go."

"No I can't fit, my um well I just can't fit ok!" Chrissy says as she plops down beside me.

"Ugh fine, what is the goal of me going there?" I ask just to find out what in the world they hand in mind for me.

"Well the others are going to get things and apparently blow up a ship." Hannah tells me as she helps me stand up.

Right of course, I should have remembered that but I didn't. I followed Hannah as she began to explain to me the plan. Apparently I had to sneak in and see if I could find any plans. Yeah like that had those out in the open. The only thing that concerned me was that Tavington would be there and that he would recognize me.

"What about Tavington? Will he be there? If so he might recognize me." I tell Hannah as we keep walking.

"Don't worry I don't think he'll be there but if so just hide. You're good at that." Hannah tells me with a smile as she leads me to a spot where I can change without prying eyes.

After putting on the dress, using a rod as a curling iron and putting on Chrissy's make up that, to be honest, I didn't want to know where she got it or where she kept it, I was finally ready. All I had to do at the ball was keep my mouth shut and blend in. I could do that…I think.

"Now if it becomes too much for you just get out of there and come right back to the camp." Ben tells me acting like he was the father I never had.

I nodded as Hannah and Chrissy put me on a horse as the other men gathered around. I could hear wolf whistles from a mile away. Shaking my head I do look over to Travis whose jaw can't appear to be kept shut. A part of me can't help but smile yet I knew this was my mission and I had to do it.

"Next time, it's one of you doing this." I say as I take off on the horse.

Tavington's POV

Still I haven't reported the young woman as missing and as far as Lord Cornwallis knows, she is at our camp as we speak. Taking a glass I begin to sip it slowly. Here I was at a ball in Lord Cornwallis' estate, when I knew I had better things to do, but I didn't want to disobey this order and look offset. It was easier to come here and pretend to have a good time.

Looking through the crowd there were more women here than I thought would be. Most of them with wigs on and their dresses looked like they had been worked on for at least a month. All that time for one dress for one ball. The party had long started a while ago and it was beginning to be just a task for free drink when out of the corner of my eye I see a woman with red hair wearing a light green dress walk outside to look at the view.

"Could she be that brave?" I question as I look around the room to see her drawing other men's attention as well.

Walking through the crowd I decide to follow her and see what she is up to. No doubt if she is who I thought she was, then she was up to no good. She seemed a bit lost as she looked outside then turned right back around and walked inside. Keeping back a few feet behind her, I see her making her way upstairs. She is looking for something…what could she want up there? The office is up there though. Up the stairs and down the hall to the fourth door on the left I follow her and she walks into the room. After a few moments I walk in behind her, silently closing the door behind me, locking it and putting the key in my pocket. Finally she was mine and couldn't get away.

"You seem to get lost rather easily." I whisper into her ear and her body tenses up.

"Colonel Tavington, didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" she asks me in a clearly fake British accent.

"My dear a British accent does not suit you." I tell her as I quickly turn her around to have her face me. "Care to tell me why you are in General Cornwallis office?"

Looking me right in the eyes I can tell she is trying to make up a lie. What will she come up with this time? Lost again or perhaps she was told to come up here? Either way I knew she was lying and that I had caught her in it.

"I'm here to steal information for the Colonial Army about where your forces are and how many." She tells me looking me straight in the eyes not blinking once and then smiling at me.

She wasn't lying. This woman just actually told me her plan and all she is doing now is staring me down. Has she lost her mind? I could kill her right now the filthy traitor. Just as for some reason I move closer to her face we both hear an explosion. Looking out the window I can clearly see the ship in the water on fire. Quickly I turn my face back to the woman.

"Forgive me Colonel but I must be going." She says trying to push my body away from hers.

"Did you not remember what I told you? The next time we met I would make sure you would be caught and there would be no way for you to escape." I tell her as I advance on her.

She looks down at our bodies so close together and shakes her head. A moment later she looks up to me and for a moment I am caught in her emerald gaze. I grab her by her arms as I pull her close to me. Just as I lean closer to her face…

"Tavington!" I hear Lord Cornwallis call out to me.

I let out a frustrated breath and she decides to take action slamming her high heeled shoe down upon my own foot pushing me away and making a quick escape out of the room while at the same time Lord Cornwallis enters furious. Of course now I would have to explain what happened with the ship. Not to mention the fact that the woman got away when I had her in my grasp! In my arms even! I would find her again and the Colonial Army along with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail's POV

Riding back to camp I didn't know what was going through my head. Stopping my horse I looked at the scene around me. I was close to a small stream. Sighing I looked down at the ground. I didn't find out any information and Tavington was there. It didn't shock me that he came after me but it felt odd to have him put his hands on me. I turn and see the Estate in the background and I'm sure he will send people out to find us. What would happen now? Everything we tried to keep on track turned out to come out completely different. Still, so far we were still winning the war.

Finally I was back at camp and I could see the men were happy with what they did. Hannah looked over at me and could tell I wasn't as joyful as them. Getting of the horse I quickly tied the reigns to a tree and went to the fire. Tavington was up to something and I knew it. What is was is what scared me even more for I had no idea.

"You alright miss?" Travis voice brings me out of the trance I am in.

"Yes, just thinking I suppose." I tell him as I throw a twig into the fire.

Travis obviously doesn't believe me since he takes a seat down beside me. I look over at him and smile not really knowing why but maybe it was because he was just sitting there beside me to show me I wasn't alone. He began to tell me what happened with the ship and all the supplies they got.

"There's another caravan tomorrow, you going to that one as well?" he asks me and I can see a bit of hope in his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world; the look of shock on their eyes is quite priceless." I tell him with a chuckle.

"You did well at the party I thought you looked very beautiful." Travis says with a small smile.

I blushed at him not used to people giving me compliments. Still there was something about Travis that made me want to be close to him. What if something happened to him? Would he just be forgotten from history? As I was contemplating that all the sudden I felt someone's hand on mine. Looking up I can see Travis leaning his face closer and closer to mine. He wanted to kiss me. I knew that was breaking the rules but at this point knowing his death could be at any moment I didn't care. After a few moments' more his lips touched mine and we kissed.

I hadn't been kissed more than a few times in my life and this one felt different than all of them. I felt him jump a bit as I kissed him back. Not wanting to forget this but I pulled away just for a second as I looked up at him in the firelight. He was handsome and kind to me. Out of all the lifetimes he treated me better than any man had.

"Abigail?" he asks me probably confused as to why I was looking at him.

"It's nothing Travis." I tell him as I lean in and kiss him again and he is more than willing to return my affection.

When morning came I was dressed in my clothes from the future as were Hannah and Chrissy. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. Last time they had gotten the dogs that we knew belonged to Lord Cornwallis. Of course they also said dog was a fine meal; that I couldn't help but cringe at.

Just then Ben walks forward in front of the caravan and begins to talk. Not paying much attention to Ben I try and watch my surroundings but something keeps distracting me; this odd feel of just being so angry. That's when everything happens we hear a call out and more British soldiers come out from inside the wagons with their guns pointed at us. We don't have much time because in the next moment I hear Ben yell out "FIRE!'' and our guns as well as theirs go off.

I turn to run when I see the men around me falling. Stopping I turn back just in time to have Travis grab my but a bullet hit him as well. I look down at his wound in shock. Right through the heart. I put my hand against it and we both go to the ground. Blood is on my hand's Travis's blood and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"Run, get out of here." He tells me trying to push me off.

"No, I won't leave you here. There must be something I can do." I actually yell at him as I rip a piece of my shirt and hold it against his wound. "You can't just give up! You stay with me you hear me Travis! Stay with me."

It's almost as if I were begging him to stay with me. I barely knew the man but I didn't want to let him go. I held the wound as I felt one of his hands take mine. I look to his face and am surprised to see he is calm almost as if he were not afraid to die at all.

"I don't want you to die either." He tells me trying to summon a smile. "Please Abigail live on. Even though I know I won't. I'll admit I don't want to go alone."

I hold Travis close to me not caring about the blood or what others thought of us. I could hear the British coming closer. Looking down I could see the sharp object attached to Travis gun. I maneuvered just enough to grab it and hide it still holding Travis close to my body. After a few moments I felt him go limp in my arms. Looking down I tried to shake him awake but nothing would work.

"Travis?" I ask as I looked down and the tears started to fall from my eyes. "I am so sorry Travis."

"You! Woman stand up before the-" the man started as he grabbed me however I had the surprise now using the sharp object I stabbed him right through his heart.

More men came forward and using what skills I had I was able to fight off a few until they held me by my arms restraining me. I kept fighting to try and get out of their grasp me a rough hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at their owner.

"Well now it seems you didn't get as far as you wanted." Tavington tells me with a sly grin.

Using the two men holding me as support I kick my legs up in an attempt to kick him. It didn't work though he just backed up until he saw Travis lying on the ground dead. Tavington looked between Travis and me trying to make the connection.

"Was he your lover?" Tavington has the nerve to question me.

"None of your business you selfish ape!" I yell at the top of my lung.

Hannah's POV

Chrissy and I watched from the cover of the trees. Abigail was there with the British and normally we would have gone after her but even if we did now we would be killed in this time and our own. Ben and Jean made their way up to us looking out to the scene before us as well. I knew Ben felt guilty not only for Abigail but for Travis as well. It looked like they were close and now Abigail had his death on her hands, literally blood all over her.

"Why didn't she run?" Jean questions.

"Travis was injured, she never leave her friends or people close to her behind. Now she will be taken by the British and we have no idea how we will get her back." I answer them as Chrissy looks at me then lowers her head.

"They will not get away with this Hannah, I promise you that." Ben says and then takes off back into the woods.

Knowing that Ben was a man of his word was a good thing. Tavington ordered that Abigail be put on his horse and of course the soldiers willingly did as told. Abigail was now on Tavington's horse with him right behind her. She looked so different now though. Her eyes were deep, dark and cold. Never had I seen her like that and it scared me.

"As you were." I can hear Tavington's final command as he rides off with Abigail.

The other men pack up and leave. Chrissy and I walk forward up to the body of Travis. Out of all the men here besides Ben and Jean, Travis was the only one willing to talk to Abigail and was willing to get close to her. Now here he lay on the ground lifeless. Chrissy leaned down and closed his eyes. Other men came and started to collect the bodies of their men. After burying them everyone was silent, stone silent this was more than what we had dealt with before and now we were missing one.


	8. Chapter 8

Tavington's POV

Keeping to the orders the woman is kept, fed and sheltered. Now that I have her in my grasp I know I can get information out of her. Back to her tent I went and saw her just staring at a candle flame. Ever since she left the side of that man she's been like this. Only now she was weaker and sick. Though she would eat what we gave her she could hardly keep it down. Perhaps this woman was worthless. I held the lock of her hair in my hand down inside my pocket.

"You've been staring at that all day haven't you?" I question her.

She doesn't look my way nor does she reply; always the same. Not a word now not even of insult. I forcefully grabbed her and picked her up from her seated position. Still she did not look at me but instead allowed me to hold her up with the help from my body.

"Look at me woman!" I demand of her.

Finally she looks at me. In those emerald eyes I can see true hatred. The man must have meant something to her or she wouldn't be acting like this would she? Maybe this was all a trick. I put my hand on her hip trying to get a reaction out of her. Nothing still stone faced as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Just tell us where they are! Then I will even let you go myself you can go find another man, here they are a dime a dozen." I tell her.

Once again catching me off guard she doubled up her fist and punched the right side of my face as hard as she could. I knew I should have shackled her but she was numb and wouldn't do anything and now she has the nerve to punch me. I react, about to hit her, when she blocks my arm and looks me right in the eyes again.

"I won't tell you a damn thing! No matter what you do I will not confess where they are nor how many of them there are. They will come and when they do you will die!" she tells me in a death tone.

"How many? We took down half your men including your lover!" I yell at her.

"He wasn't my lover! Is that all you people think about?! You are nothing like him though for I am sure you have never done a good deed in your life." She tells me as she dropped my arm.

Turning away she went to the corner of the tent as another officer entered. This was a man who had switched sides though. Originally with the colonists but now back with England. He stood before me ready for whatever order I told him.

"You called for me sir?" he asks standing tall.

Perhaps what I am about to say to this man will make her talk? Either way it was worth the risk not like she could leave this time no man to return to.

"You know Benjamin Martin do you not?" I ask him and he nods at me.

"I could tell you his boot size." The officer boasts.

"Where would he hide his children?" I ask him point blank and out of the corner of my eye I see the woman turn and face me.

It's still for just a moment as the man contemplates what to do. If he were smart he would just give in and tell me so we could get this all over with. Finally the man nods and starts to talk. Apparently Ben's wife's sister had a plantation and now we would go and pay them a visit. Just after the man leaves the woman attacks me and pushes me into the pole.

"You devil! I won't allow you to hurt a child!" she yells at me and hits me repeatedly over and over from my face to my stomach.

"You have no say in it Abigail!" I yell back at her.

She stops hitting me and looks me in the eye now. I had called her by her name and this was the reaction I got out of her. She looks as though she is shocked that I know her name. I took advantage and switched spots with her. Holding her against the pole now I can clearly see the shock written on her face.

"You will remain here, shackled to this post knowing there is nothing that you can do to save them. Just like your lover." I say as another soldier comes up behind her and shackles her to the post.

She tried to fight both him and me, yet we managed to shackle her anyway. Yelling and kicking the entire time. The soldier turned and left the tent and I looked back to her face. Anger, rage and something that I couldn't identify was on her face.

"There is a special place in hell for people like you." She tells me.

"Then I suppose you will not object accompanying me?" I retort sarcastically as I walk out to begin my plan.

Abigail's POV

I pulled against the chains as hard as I could, though the nausea I had been feeling for a few days was not helping me along either. Whatever they were feeding me was horrible, I think that they are trying to poison me to be honest. Looking up to the exit of the tent I can't believe that a traitor stood before me. There was no way I could get out of the chains. If only I was able to get a hold of Hannah but maybe there was some way that she already knew what was coming.

"Hannah please know what is about to happen, I hope that you and everyone are safe."

Days went by and though I was still fed I could not keep my food down. One of the officers did feel a form of pity and tied my hair back. That was the only thing I was grateful for here. Just as I was about to fall asleep again the flap of the tent opened and there stood Tavington and he didn't look happy by my standards.

"You look horrible woman, on your feet." He demands but I don't have the strength to stand up. "Did you not hear me? I said on your feet."

"I have no strength to stand." I reply as I turn my gaze away from him.

I close my eyes fearing what he would do to me now but to my surprise I hear the sound of key. All the sudden my hands are now free, both of them. Looking up I see Tavington bend down and slowly pick me up. What in the world was this crazy man doing? My strength was so low though I couldn't fight him. I felt him lay me down as I looked at him confused.

"Sleep now, once you awaken then I shall tell you what will happen to you." He tells me and then leaves the tent.

Am I going to die? That's the first question that comes to my mind. Obviously I am no longer of use to him since he did something to Ben's sister in laws home. Still was this one small act of kindness before I die? Fear struck into me but my eyes won me over as they closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Abigail?" I hear a male's voice calling out to me.

Slowly I open my eyes and feel that most of my energy has returned to me; sometimes though it felt as though I was being drained. Looking around I see Tavington sitting on a chair beside my bed. He looks worse than I do. Hair down and definitely could use a wash while there were bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. Had I made him sick as well?

"You've finally woken up. Three days you were asleep." He tells me as he stands and suddenly puts his hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever today either."

"I don't understand why are you doing this? I am your enemy." I question as I sit up and look at him.

"I can either obey my orders or I can do what I am doing now. Which do you prefer life or death?" he asks as he walks over to a water basin and wet a cloth.

Not saying another word he wrings the rag then brings it back over to me. Handing me the rag I want to know what the heck has happened. One minute he is ready to drag me to hell with him and now he is nursing me back to health? This made no sense at all.

"What are your orders?" I dare to ask him as I take the rag from his hand.

"Would you like to hang from the gallows?" he says as he sits back down and I shake my head no. "I didn't think so, you are hiding something and I know it. What it is though, if what the other woman says is true then it truly disturbs me."

Other woman? Who has he been talking to? Maybe he is drunk and has been drinking a little too much? No it can't be that I would smell the alcohol. Speaking of smell I think both of us could use a bath. Still what did he mean another woman?

"One of the women who are usually with me?" I ask as I pull the blanket off of me.

"No, she was different. You would hardly believe the tale she tried to tell me." Tavington says as he tries to stand up but I put my hand on his arm.

"What did she tell you about me? If you think it's impossible it shouldn't be harmful telling me." I say as he looks me over, at first I don't think he is going to tell me.

"She snuck in after you left and tried to tell me some poppycock story about you being from the future and that you were here to make sure that we did not win the war." He tells me and my mind is shocked to hear this.

If he didn't hear this from Hannah or Chrissy that meant the reports were right and there was another time traveler here. Who was she and how in the world did she know about me? It made no sense. Still Tavington didn't seem to believe a word of what the woman told him so that was a good thing for our side.

"Don't tell me you really are going to say you are from the future?" Tavington says putting his hand over mine.

Just this gesture shocks me and I want to pull my hand away quickly but his grip is so tight. Is he doing this because he fears what the woman said is true that I am from the future and I could kill him or well I have no other idea why in the world he would do something like this. Just as fast as he covered my hand he pulled away and his serious face was back.

"There is no way for you to be from the future. I have other things to attend to today ones you would hate to know." He says as he turns away from me and walks out of the tent.

I wait a while until after I know he is gone and since he made the mistake of not locking me up I decide I am going to follow him and see what he is up to. Somehow I manage to steal a horse since the men are occupied by other female company. I take off trying to follow Tavington. Still I am pretty far behind him. I didn't know what I was about to ride into but something in the pit of my stomach let me know it wasn't going to be good either. This was the same feeling I had before Travis died.


	9. Chapter 9

Tavington's POV

After bringing everyone into the church of this small, pathetic excuse of a town we get a confession from one of the town's people. What he didn't know was since they betrayed the crown they were now going to be punished for it.

"Shut the doors." I order as I lead the horse out of the church.

"You told us we would be forgiven!" the man shouts out.

"You may! That is between you and god!" I call back as my men shut and chain the doors.

Taking my horse out to the fence of the church an officer comes up to me informing me that the town is ready to be burnt but I have another idea in mind. The church instead of the town to prove to other traitors what might happen to them if they dare help the colonial army.

"The town? Burn the church." I order him and he looks at me dumbfounded. "Is there a problem?"

The man doesn't say a word but grabs a torch and after a few moments throws the torch onto the roof of the church starting the blaze. The sound of shocked screams could be heard throughout the church. This was their punishment, death. With one order from me my men started to line up and leave the pathetic town and its church to burn to the ground with it's people inside.

"There was no honor in that." The officer who threw the torch told me.

"You said yourself any betrayer against the crown should be hung did you not?" I question him as he doesn't even turn to face me.

Abigail's POV

Galloping as fast as I can I start to smell smoke. Oh dear god no, please don't tell me they burned what I think they burned. I can see the British army leaving the town by the last few soldier. I slow my horse down so I am not discovered and am horrified by the sight that meets me. I can hear nothing now though coming from inside the burning church. Who in their right mind would set a church on fire?

Dismounting the horse I look in horror as I run to the church only to find the doors are chained. I look around desperately trying to find something to break that darn lock. Nothing is around though and before I know what to do I hear more hoofs in the background behind me.

"Abigail!" I hear Hannah call out for me as I feel someone come and put their arms around me as I sink to the ground. "Oh Abigail, you couldn't have done anything."

I couldn't help but weep as I watched the church go up in flames. Ben and Gabriel were able to get in a while later though most of the church was already ash now. I didn't think I was that far behind Tavington. I still have him enough time to burn down the church and now guilt had hold of me.

"Take her away from here." Ben orders.

I feel a pair of muscular arms pick me up bridal style and am shocked by this action as well. Looking up I see a man with dark brown hair that's shorter with scruff and dark eyes. For some reason he looks familiar. He holds me close to him as he takes me to a nearby house and sits me down on a chair.

"You shouldn't have seen that." He tells me.

"I shouldn't have let it happen, I wasn't that far behind them if I would have rode harder-" I start but the man interrupts me.

"They would have put you in there and killed you as well." He tells me as he looks me over for any injuries I am assuming. "You were brave enough to run away from them, that takes courage."

I didn't understand what all was going on until I heard Ben start to look for Gabriel. My memory did kick in there. Gabriel was going to go get revenge for Anne. I had to stop him before he died too. Just as I went to stand up the man pushed me down.

"Abigail have you been acting odd lately?" he asks me and I look down at him in confusion.

"I was ill at the British camp thanks to their horrible cooking." I reply as he stands up and offers me his hand.

"Food illness, then wouldn't the other soldiers have had it as well?" he says as I take his hand and he helps me to my feet.

"They weren't prisoners. I was suppose to be mistreated." I reply as I look up at him. "Who are you?"

"I am William, you were close with my friend Travis." He tells me and just the mention of Travis name makes me want to weep but I hold it in.

Gabriel oh my goodness I have to go help him. I take off from William's side and run to a horse and once again take off. I had to at least help him! Taking off I try and to remember where Tavington was and finally I can hear men fighting. Once I get close enough I even see them. Riding up I arrive just in time to see the reverend shot. Jumping down I watch as Gabriel takes aim at Tavington as he does the same thing. This time Gabriel is faster and shoots Tavington down. Still I also knew that was a trap, I run as fast as I can just as Gabriel grabs his knife. Just before I make it to them someone grabs me and pulls me back by my hair.

"aha!" I yell as loud as I can.

Quickly turning around I am shocked by what I see, there is Chrissy holding my hair and smiling at me. What in the world does she think she is doing? Chrissy wouldn't betray us…would she?


	10. Chapter 10

Abigail's pov

Standing in shock I didn't know what to say or do for that matter. Never in all my years would I have thought that Chrissy was the one behind all of this. Why would she even do this? Looking her over I see her grin at me, she knows I am trying to figure out her reasoning that is why she isn't showing me a darn thing on her face besides that stupid smirk. Right now all I wanted to do was slap it off of her face.

"Try all you want to figure it out, you never will little miss perfect." she tells me as she tries to step closer to me.

Unfortunitly for her my reflexes come into play, my palm thrusts forward right to her nose and I could see the shock on her face as her hands came forward and revealed the blood flowing from her nose.

"It's because of you, all you. I should have know someone as self fish and self centered as you would pull something like this. How much they paying you?" I question her as she somehow manages to look up at me.

"I didn't do it for money. I did it for position." she tells me looking down at her stomach. "You wouldn't attack a pregnant woman now would you?"

A part of me thought she was lying after all that was one of the many things that she was well known for. Well that and sleeping around. Either way could she really be pregnant and if so who the heck was the father? This didn't make any sense...what position could she get.

"Oh I won't reveal my entire plan to you besides where would the fun in that be." she tells me reaching into her clothing revealing a gun from our time. "Just stay here where you belong, with the Yankees and no one gets hurt."

"Your a pain you know that, you were born in Indiana. Can't get much more northern than that." I tell her but she pays me no minds.

That's when I hear someone behind me. Chrissy point the gun at the person. I couldn't tell who they were but if they were smart they would stop, she wasn't stable especially if she was pregnant. Finally the foot steps came to a stop right behind me.

"Hmm, I didn't think you were one to fool around with two men Abigail." Chrissy says with a grin on her face.

Fool around with two men? Who the heck was she talking about I was lucky to get one let alone two. That was all her. Still that made me guess who was behind me, it was probably Will and he was trying to find me to keep me safe in order to keep his promise to Travis.

"Stay like a good boy and girl or else I will shoot you." Chrissy says then she takes off the same way Tavington went.

Damn I wanted to yell as loud as I could but at that moment I just couldn't do it. It was the like the shock of the situation and I didn't know what was happening. Still all I could do was stand then where Will came in front of me and looked me over.

"Did she hurt you?" he asks me as he looks me right in the face attempting to have my eyes meet his.

"Will?" I ask almost as if coming out of a trance.

"What did she say or do to you, Abagail you have to tell me." Will tells me as I hear other people coming our way.

Hannah made her way to Will's side as she looks me over.

"It looks like she's in a bit of shock." Hannah tells Will. "We need to lay her down to rest, lord only knows how long she has gone with it."

Will nods and Hannah grabs my hand to help me move but my body just won't it's as if I was frozen in that spot. Then I feel a pair of strong arms go around me and lift me off the ground. Will must be carrying me because I know Hannah definitely doesn't smell like this.

Hannah's POV

The next morning I can already tell Ben is out for revenge and I don't blame him one bit but I was still worried about Abigail, she looked horrible yesterday not to mention that man Will hasn't left her side. Yes, it's a bit odd but people kept to their words back in this time and he was surely doing that. As I looked inside her tent I could see she was fast asleep, Will was kneeled beside the bed with his head on the side of her bed fast asleep as well. Turning back I come face to face with Jean.

"How is she doing?" he asks me.

"She's sleeping now, Will hasn't left her side and he finally fell asleep as well." I inform him as I continue to walk with him right beside me.

"Why was she like that?" Jean asks me probably a bit confused as well.

"I think Chrissy was a traitor and admitted it to Abagail and now she is in a state of shock. Only when she wakes up and she is calm is when I can find out more information. What about Ben?" I ask now looking over to him.

"Not well at all, he is trying to be strong but Gabriel was his oldest son and now I believe he will want revenge." he replies as we look forward and continue to walk.

No one would blame Ben, that tricky Tavington was willing to do anything just to save his own skin. Now if we could only find him and make him tell his military secrets. Usually Chrissy would be the one to do that but he has some fascination with Abagail. Would she be able to do that though? Now it was as if her body and mind were at war with one another and there was no sign of who the victor would be.

"Miss Hannah!" I hear Will's deep voice call out to me.

Turning back to the tent I see Will motioning for me to come to him. I excuse myself from Jean and make my way back to Abagails tent. There she was wide awake and looked much better than yesterday. Will once again at her side, this guy took his job seriously. Looking down at Abagail she tries to smile and then decides to speak.

"Chrissy is pregnant." she tells me and I can feel a shiver go down my spine.

That one statement just changed everything, including the past.


	11. Chapter 11

Hannah's POV

Three days passed while we were trying to come up with a plan. We had to find Chrissy and see what in the world was going on. Besides being betrayed we still had to keep an eye on Ben. Of course we knew he wanted Tavington's head, not like anyone would blame him at this point. Just as I walked inside of Abigail's tent, I see her standing up fully dressed in our suits from our time. Looking back as me I can see she also has her gun strapped to her side.

"Get dressed, we're doing what we were sent here to do." she tells me with a serious expression on her face.

"What we are going after Tavington or Chrissy?" I question her but take out my future clothes and begin to change into them.

"We'll have to split up, one of us go after her and the other after Tavington." she replied as she puts a knife down in her boot.

Well I knew I could usually track Chrissy pretty easy. I mean look for a local tavern or where men meet and she was sure to be there. Well at least the old Chrissy would be. I wasn't so sure about this new one. That meant that Abigail would go after Tavington though. Still, she was in bed for three days. Was she well enough to take on something like that? Even in out cat suits as she called them, we could still be injured or worse killed.

"We have a job to do." she says walking to the edge of the tent as I load my gun and put it at my side.

Lucky I had just finished dressing. We walked back outside together and went right to Ben. Needless to say everyone would now want to know the truth. Looking over all the men we saw they were looking at us; not with only shock but a bit of lust as well. Sighing Ben and Jean's eyes grew wide as we looked completely serious at them.

"We have our own orders to follow, we are leaving your camp and we will take down whatever British we have to." I tell Ben with an all serious tone.

Ben looked us over and then looked to Abigail to see if she agreed with what I had just said and she nodded her head in agreement. We had to do this, if Chrissy had known something I would find out and make sure she would never betray us again.

"Girl's, we wish you the best of luck." Ben starts.

"We don't need it, we're trained." Abigail states dryly as she walks off and I follow right behind her.

Abigail's POV

I knew Tavington had something to do with Chrissy and I would do all in my power to make him talk. After Hannah and I agreed what would be best to do. Of course she would be able to find Chrissy and get information out of her. Hannah warned me I may have to do some of awful things to Tavington to get him to talk. At this point I had no problem with that.

Riding off on a horse that Ben was kind enough to let us use, I started off with determination. I would find Tavington and make him pay for all the killing and harm he had done to these people. It didn't take long for me to find the camp either. Most of his men were dead and he was trying to keep low.  
Once I got off my horse I grabbed my blade and I had no problem killing anyone who came too close to me. I see some form of a tent set up and a man inside pacing.

"Found you." I say in a whisper as I sneak into his room and put my blade to his neck.

I could feel him swallow against my blade. Not wanting him to call for help I put my other hand over his mouth and hold him against the post in the middle of the tent. Only then do I reveal myself and the look on his face is priceless.

"You...what in God's name are you wearing?" he says looking down at my body.

"I'm here to kill you." I tell him looking straight into his eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asks me moving forward though my blade is against his throat.

That I didn't expect, he grabbed me and forced me to the ground where we began to fight there. Why in the world would he want me to kill him? Was he that much of a fool. He probably was but still I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. We continued to fight on the ground until he grabbed my head and forced me to look at him.

"I could have killed you long ago woman but I didn't and now here you are to kill Me." he says looking right into my eyes now.

"Karma's a bitch." I say as I struggle against him.

Not paying attention to him I then feel his lips meet mine. My body is shocked by what this man is doing. He is bloody kissing me! What makes it worse though is that my body is accepting his kiss! This is so wrong! Just then he separates his lips from mine and looks down at me.

"You confuse the hell out of me woman! One minute you are weak and feeble and the next you are as daring as a man." he says looking down at me.

My body relaxes for some unknown reason. Why in the world is he doing this? This must be a trick or something...though he spared my life I know he only wanted me for information but to do something like this! Was this madness or was it something I just didn't understand. He takes the blade from my hand and chucks it beside us out of both of our reaches.

"If you wish to kill me then do so now, for I will not be the one to stop you advances any further. You think I do not know the suffering I ensue. Knowing the moment I met you that you would do anything for what you believed in I knew you would be the one who would make me meet my end." he tells me as he leans down to my ear. "I will not go out without a fight though."


End file.
